


Romans Cookie!

by EducationalBMC



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, But he's there - Freeform, Cookies, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logan isn't even mentioned, M/M, Multi, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, bat, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: Virgil ate Romans cookieThis was inspired by the minific "Spoopy Taste of Love" by DramaticGarbage. It's a really good story so read that too!Also, this is really really short, like super short.





	Romans Cookie!

It wasn’t the fact that Virgil had taken his cookie that angered Roman, it wasn’t even the fact that he wouldn't admit to it, even though all four inhabitants of the house was aware of the fact. What did make him angry was that Virgil now was hanging from the roof and hiding behind his wings, which made it impossible to talk to him.  
“Do you want a hand with that?” asked Patton, who had come up to stand beside him, witnessing the bat transformed vampire. Before Roman had time to reply, Patton had reached his hand out and grabbed the bat, his limb stretched out, before he brought it back carefully.  
“Patton” complained Virgil, transforming back into his human form, while Roman tried to fight back any comment about the stretching or the bat. He was used to it, but not particularly fond of the fact.  
“You gotta stop hiding when you do something wrong love” Patton told the vampire, putting an arm around him.  
“I was stress eating” Virgil admitted “I didn’t mean to eat your cookie, I was just stressed and just ate” he then continued, holding his hand out to Roman. Roman took it, smiling to him. softly  
“It’s okay Virgil”


End file.
